


Shaggable (перевод)

by bitter_zephyr



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Humour, M/M, Merthur - Freeform, Oneshot, Romance, Slash, modernau
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 08:02:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitter_zephyr/pseuds/bitter_zephyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История о Мерлине в фиолетовой рубашке и обтягивающих джинсах, о несуществующих словах и об Артуре, обманывающем себя относительно того, что фантазировать о своём лучшем друге – это совершенно невинно, и вообще он совсем не гей. За исключением тех случаев, когда он всё-таки гей…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shaggable (перевод)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Shaggable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/608265) by [autumdragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumdragon/pseuds/autumdragon). 



> **Название:** Shaggable  
>  **Автор:** autumdragon  
>  **Переводчик:** bitter zephyr  
>  **Пейринг:** Артур/Мерлин  
>  **Категория:** слэш  
>  **Рейтинг:** NC-17  
>  **Жанр:** PWP  
>  **Саммари:** История о Мерлине в фиолетовой рубашке и обтягивающих джинсах, о несуществующих словах и об Артуре, обманывающем себя относительно того, что фантазировать о своём лучшем друге – это совершенно невинно, и вообще он совсем не гей. За исключением тех случаев, когда он всё-таки гей…   
> **Предупреждение:** обсценная лексика  
>  **Разрешение на перевод:** получено  
>  **Примечание:** переведено на Secret Santa Challenge 2013 в подарок alex_adder

Артур никогда не задумывался над тем, как же это печально, что кучка нулей и единиц, из которых состоит сообщение от его лучшего друга, может стать для него самым радостным событием дня. Что он отправляет Мерлину больше смс, чем любой из своих девушек. Что единственное время, когда они не вместе, – это когда один из них на занятиях. Но даже тогда они переписываются. Это совершенно нормально. Естественно. Привычно. 

И Артур никогда не задумывался, насколько ужасно то, что он отказывался от встреч с девушками, просто потому что хотел провести время со своим лучшим другом. И ему всё равно, что иногда он смотрит на шею Мерлина, представляя, как бы это было, приникни он к ней губами. Как бы это _звучало_. И его совершенно не смущает то, что иногда ему… эм… снятся эротические сны с участием его лучшего друга. Потому что это естественно, правильно? Он мог свалить всё на гормоны. Или же на тот факт, что у него уже больше _полугода_ не было секса. И вовсе его мозги не затуманены. Просто когда он возбужден – то он возбужден. И точка.

Пребывая в блаженном неведении, Артур совершенно не думает о том, что, по большому счету, их с Мерлином и так можно неофициально считать парой. Они ведь просто близкие лучшие друзья. И даже если иногда Артур видит лицо Мерлина, когда дрочит, он не заостряет на этом внимание. Какая разница, что ему в этом помогает, к тому же… всё это вполне невинно. 

Поэтому когда Артур получает «срочное» сообщение от своего лучшего друга, он слегка улыбается и закатывает глаза. Потому что в понимании Мерлина «срочно» – это когда Донна Ноубл больше не с Доктором. Или когда он не может найти свою красную рубашку, которая подходит к его нелепому синему платку. Он ненавидит платки Мерлина. Есть что-то до абсурдного эротичное и соблазнительное в мысли о том, что может под ними скрываться. И да – что-то загадочное. А сексуально неудовлетворенный Артур – это несчастный Артур. Поэтому к черту платки.

Спуститься вниз на два этажа в квартиру Мерлина занимает у Артура примерно две минуты. Почему Мерлин не удосуживается подняться к нему сам, Артур не знает.

Он даже не стучится, просто входит внутрь и сразу направляется к холодильнику, прежде чем пойти в комнату Мерлина. Когда он заходит, держа в руке холодное пиво (которое Мерлин покупает только потому, что его любит Артур), он видит, как друг, нахмурившись, бегает по комнате и грызет ноготь на большом пальце. 

– Ладно, вот я пришел, – раздраженно вздыхает Артур. – Какое срочное дело заставило меня оторваться от моего крайне важного просиживания штанов?

Мерлин бросает на него сердитый взгляд и машет рукой в сторону кровати. На ней скомканной горой валяются трое штанов и три рубашки – и это так по-мерлиновски. 

– Мерлин, – говорит Артур, – ты зовешь меня к себе в постель? Я бы предпочел, чтобы ты сначала пригласил меня на ужин. 

– Нет, ты, _задница_ , – восклицает Мерлин. Очевидно, он не в настроении для саркастических сексуальных намеков. Артур разочарован. – Мне нужна твоя помощь. У меня встреча с Ценредом, а я не могу решить, что надеть.

Артур облокачивается на его шкаф.  
– Ты пишешь мне, что у тебя что-то срочное, и я срываюсь с места и лечу к тебе, ожидая увидеть какого-нибудь гигантского паука, которого нужно убить, и тебя, визжащего этим твоим пронзительным визгом, а у тебя, оказывается, просто _модный кризис_?

Мерлин хмурится и фыркает.  
– Артур, не ты ли позвал меня пару недель назад, чтобы попросить презервативы, потому что у тебя «кажется, возможно» намечался хороший трах? А что _на самом деле_ произошло? Вивиан наорала на тебя, и вечер закончился тем, что ты пытался делать скользких животных из «воздушных шариков». – Артур неловко ёрзает на месте. Это был не очень хороший вечер. – Если я могу принести тебе пачку презервативов, когда ты даже не собираешься трахаться, то и ты можешь потратить своё время на то, чтобы я выглядел трахабельным. 

Артур давится своим пивом.  
– Я почти уверен, что слова «трахабельный» не существует. 

– Нет, существует. Посмотри в словаре. 

– Мне _не нужно_ смотреть в словарь, я и так знаю, что такого слова нет.

– «Трахаться» значит «иметь сексуальный контакт». Суффикс «абельн» имеет значение способности или возможности. Так что: трахабельный. 

Артур закатывает глаза, но сдается. Он вздыхает и, оттолкнувшись от шкафа, подходит к кровати.

– Больше всего тебе идет фиолетовый. – Он показывает на рубашку, лежащую посередине.

На лице Мерлина проскальзывает заинтересованное и довольное выражение.  
– Правда? – И, _бл*дь_ , нельзя же быть таким очаровательным. 

Артур неопределенно фыркает, пытаясь не покраснеть. Потом тыкает пальцем в третью пару джинсов.  
– А твоя задница лучше всего выглядит в них.

Уши Мерлина становятся розовыми.  
– Да?

Артур снова издает непонятное фырканьке, за которым следует многозначительная пауза, просто убивающая Артура. Но затем его друг победно улыбается.  
– Отлично, тогда всё решено. Теперь мне нужно переодеться. – Мерлин снимает свою футболку, отчего Артур в панике отводит взгляд в сторону. Он уже поворачивается в сторону выхода, когда слышит:  
– Подожди, балда, мне сначала нужно посмотреть, как я выгляжу.

– Не понимаю, каким образом моё присутствие поспособствует этому, но… – Он не заканчивает фразу.

Так или иначе, Артур остается, повернувшись к Мерлину спиной и слыша шуршание одежды. Когда, наконец, раздается завершающий звук застегивающейся молнии, он оборачивается и едва не роняет своё пиво.

Конечно, он видел уже видел Мерлина в фиолетовом. И в этих обтягивающих джинсах тоже. И даже видел их в этой самой комбинации. Но сейчас Мерлин в спешке не до конца застегнул и заправил рубашку: верхние три пуговицы расстегнуты, открывая взгляду бледную грудь, покрытую редкими волосками. Он в задумчивости чешет затылок, скромно прикидывая, прилично ли он выглядит, и на его щеках легкий румянец, который просто не может оставить Артура равнодушным. Он чувствует, как у него начинает вставать от одного лишь взгляда на его лучшего друга. 

Разумеется, в памяти сразу всплывают все их предыдущие шуточки – и внезапно Артур _только о них_ и может думать. Он залпом допивает своё пиво и отставляет банку в сторону (это движение сопровождается недовольным взглядом Мерлина), пытаясь взять себя в руки. Он чувствует себя выброшенной на сушу рыбой.

– Ээ… – выдавливает из себя Артур. Мерлин смотрит на него, приподняв бровь, и буквально в тот же самый момент Артур чувствует, как его член дергается у него в штанах. Он уже мысленно проклинает себя, потому что если он прямо сейчас не сядет, то его топорщащиеся джинсы сразу выдадут его внезапные гомосексуальные наклонности.

– Что? – Мерлин смотрит на себя, теребя зубами нижнюю губу, и бл*дь, с каких пор его губы стали выглядеть _так_? – Плохо, да? – Он взмахивает руками и разворачивается, чтобы выбрать что-нибудь другое.

– Нет! – возражает Артур, возможно, с чуть большим энтузиазмом, чем следовало бы. – Круто. Правда. Очень… – он замолкает, потому что слово, которое он собирается произнести, сразу возбуждает в его воображении столько разных картинок, что у него едва не подкашиваются ноги, – трахабельно.

Мерлин выпрямляется, явно удовлетворенный таким ответом.  
– Вот видишь. _Есть_ такое слово.

Артур никак это не комментирует, только хлопает в ладоши, как какой-то идиотский тюлень, и говорит:  
– Ну, моё дело сделано. Могу я теперь вернуться к своему обыденному существованию в качестве мужчины обыкновенного или мне нужно и дальше продолжать это отважное приключение по тропе гейских чудес?

– Хвала яйцам, что ты лингвист, – невозмутимо отвечает на это Мерлин.

В комнате снова воцаряется молчание, пока Мерлин ходит туда-обратно, застегивая часы на запястье и поправляя одежду. Артур только и может пялиться на него и думать: «Нет, вообще-то лучшие друзья так не делают». Потому что лучшие друзья _действительно_ так не делают. И когда неумолимый рок всё же берет своё и раздается стук в дверь, Артур чувствует, как неприятно переворачивается его желудок. Он не хочет, чтобы Мерлин шел на это свидание. Особенно с _Ценредом_.

Артур собирается пойти открыть дверь, но его останавливает шипение Мерлина:  
– Ты что делаешь?  
Он оборачивается и видит, что его друг немного напуган.

– Обычно, когда кто-то стучит в дверь, он ждет, что ему откроют. 

– Артур, ты хоть представляешь, как это будет выглядеть, если ты откроешь дверь?

– Нет? – поморщившись, отвечает Артур.

Мерлин раздраженно вздыхает.  
– Если _ты_ , выглядя так, как ты выглядишь, откроешь эту дверь, то Ценред подумает, что _мы с тобой_ трахаемся, а я _не могу_ провести ещё одну ночь без секса, Артур. Не могу. И не проведу.

Мозг Артура отключается уже на первой фразе Мерлина, потому что, ну… _как он выглядит_? Он может предположить, что выглядит достаточно привлекательно, но Артур не уверен, что Мерлин сам понимает, что говорит.

– Выглядя так, как я выгляжу? – Артуру кажется, что это звучит как в одной из песен Beatles.

Мерлин удивленно мотает головой.  
– Что?..

– Как я выгляжу?

И снова:  
– Что?

– Ты сказал: «выглядя так, как ты выглядишь», – Артур подходит к Мерлину, обращаясь к нему, как к маленькому ребенку. – Как я выгляжу?

И вот тогда-то кусочки паззла и складываются в идеальную картину, потому что Мерлин отступает назад, упираясь спиной в стену, а Артур не останавливается, пока не приближается настолько, что их разделает лишь дыхание.

– Я-я, э…

– Мерлин, – урчит Артур. Он слышит, как Мерлин тихонько стонет. Артур упирается ладонями по обе стороны от его головы, запирая в ловушку, наклоняется вперед и трется носом о шею своего лучшего друга (или, наверное, уже не друга?). Мерлин просто восхитительно хныкает. – Ты считаешь меня… – сердце дико колотится в груди, но он уже не может остановиться, потому что, черт возьми, он никогда ещё не был так возбужден, и ведь прошло уже полгода, черт, целых _полгода_! Поэтому он прижимается к Мерлину и чуть трется о него. – …трахабельным? 

– Артур, – выдыхает Мерлин, но произнести что-либо ещё у него не получается, потому что он захлебывается стоном, когда Артур касается его шеи губами. Артур именно так и представлял себе эти ощущения – от того, что он может целовать и посасывать эту кожу. Это потрясающе, просто оргазмически, и он уже никогда не сможет остановиться…

Но тут снова раздается стук в дверь, и в квартиру, словно едкий дым, просачивается голос Ценреда:  
– Мерлин? Ты там? 

Мерлин замирает, явно чувствуя себя виноватым, но Артур безжалостно впивается зубами в эту прекрасную шею. Мерлин задыхается и невольно прижимается к нему ближе. Его руки взлетают вверх, путаясь в волосах Артура, и наконец он притягивает его для поцелуя. Этот поцелуй влажный и грязный, но такой правильный, потому что сексуальное напряжение между ними трещало уже с тех пор, как в одиннадцатом классе они впервые завели разговор о сексе. Мерлин даже не пытается быть аккуратным, всю эту фигню можно оставить на потом. Его язык врывается в рот Артура, пробуя, запоминая его, и единственное, что приходит в голову Артуру – это схватить пальцами ткань на груди Мерлина, чтобы как можно быстрее расстегнуть эти чертовы пуговицы. 

– _Арррртурррр_ , – стонет Мерлин, и Артур тут же толкает его обратно в его комнату, тихо прикрывая дверь (из уважения к Ценреду, он же всё-таки не _совсем_ бессердечный). И вот они уже на кровати, и руки трогают, хватают, присваивают добычу. У Артура кружится голова, и он отрывается от губ Мерлина, опускаясь поцелуями по обнаженной коже груди, останавливаясь, чтобы всосать по очереди каждый сосок. Когда он доходит до них, они уже твердые, и Артур с наслаждением обводит их языком. Мерлин выгибается под ним дугой, разводя ноги, осознанно или нет – Артур не знает, и, честное слово, ему наплевать, потому что ему в живот упирается _явно_ не содержимое Мерлинова кармана. Мерлин начинает подаваться бедрами ему навстречу, и Артур на мгновение отстраняется, просто чтобы запечатлеть в памяти ощущение того, как их члены трутся друг о друга. Затем он роняет голову Мерлину на плечо и встречает его движение, дико, слепо толкаясь вперед. Мерлин с силой вцепляется пальцами в волосы у него на затылке, и это болезненное наслаждение заставляет Артура двигаться ещё сильнее. Они всхлипывают в унисон и понимают, что долго так не продержатся. 

Артур накрывает рукой щеку Мерлина, проводя большим пальцем по его нижней губе, и шепчет: «Подожди». Мерлин неохотно кивает. Его зрачки расширены, губы покраснели и припухли, на щеках чудесный румянец. Они оба тяжело дышат, с каждым вздохом соприкасаясь грудными клетками, а потом, когда сил сдерживаться дальше уже нет, Артур наклоняется и снова целует Мерлина. Поцелуй очень короткий, и Мерлин нетерпеливо извивается под ним, снова толкаясь своим членом в его. Наслаждение прошибает Артура словно электрический ток, но он продолжает прокладывать дорожку из поцелуев вниз по груди Мерлина, задерживаясь на его бедрах и, наконец, достигая своего пункта назначения. 

Артур обхватывает член Мерлина губами сквозь ткань джинсов и тут же чувствует, как его дергают за волосы. Ему кажется странным то, что он никогда раньше не думал, что Мерлин из тех, кто любит дергать других за волосы во время секса. Артур быстро расстегивает его ширинку и нетерпеливо стаскивает с Мерлина джинсы. Мерлин приподнимает бедра, поэтому это не составляет особого труда. Собравшись с духом, Артур стягивает с Мерлина трусы и с жадностью впивается взглядом в его возбужденный член. Это великолепно, хотя и немного странно, потому что это его первый опыт с парнем (и лучший сексуальный опыт за всю его жизнь, и это притом, что он ещё даже не кончил). Он наклоняет голову и на пробу проводит языком по головке, слизывая смазку. Мерлин вскрикивает, явно этого не ожидая, и снова чуть ли не вырывает Артуру все волосы. Артур поднимает глаза на изумленно таращащегося на него Мерлина и усмехается, прежде чем снова лизнуть его член.

Мерлину нужно ещё, нужен больший контакт. Артур знает это, хитрый засранец, но не берет член Мерлина в рот. Он дразнит, проводя по нему языком, легонько посасывает головку, поглаживая пальцами кожу Мерлина всюду, куда может дотянуться.

Поэтому, естественно, в следующую секунду это уже Артур лежит на спине, а Мерлин, тихо рыча, нависает над ним. Ловкие пальцы Мерлина хватают край Артуровой футболки, и вскоре она уже валяется на полу вместе с джинсами.

Они оба с трудом переводят дыхание и на какое-то мгновение замирают, удивленно, но вожделенно смотря друг на друга. То, что происходит дальше, накрывает Артура с головой, и он начинает издавать такие звуки, которых никогда от себя даже не ожидал.

Руки Мерлина спускают его боксеры и обхватывают его член. Артур давится воздухом и зажимает рот руками, потому что _разве чьи-либо руки на его члене когда-нибудь ощущались вот так_? Он слышит, как Мерлин хмыкает и, замерев в ожидании, чувствует его дыхание на своей чувствительной коже. 

Головка его члена погружается в тепло, и Артур стонет, когда Мерлин начинает выводить круги языком, всё глубже вбирая его в себя. Артур бормочет что-то невнятное, повторяя «бл*дь», и «наконец-то», и «как бл*дь горячо», и снова и снова «бл*дь». А когда Мерлин начинает _сглатывать_ , Артур понимает, что ему конец. В паху разливается тепло, и ощущений одновременно и слишком много, и недостаточно. Видимо, он пронзительно вскрикивает, потому что губы Мерлина ещё сильнее сжимаются вокруг него, когда тот улыбается, и Артур дергает бедрами вверх. Он уже так близок, что ему совсем не смешно. Ему кажется, что он просто взорвется, если Мерлин сейчас даже просто замедлится. 

Но тут он чувствует, как пальцы Мерлина слегка подталкивают его бедра, и он получает разрешение – и толкается в рот Мерлина. И когда он уже на самой вершине своего оргазма, во всем его теле отдается стон Мерлина, десятикратно усиливая ощущения, делая их непрерывными, бесконечными и, бл*дь же, почему секс никогда раньше не был таким? Мерлин сглатывает и посасывает, кончиками пальцев выводя круги на его бедренных косточках. 

Наконец, Артур немного приходит в себя и открывает глаза (когда это он вообще успел их закрыть?). Ослабевшими пальцами он хватает Мерлина за запястье и тянет вверх, снова укладывая его рядом с собой и целуя. На этот раз поцелуй не отчаянный. Он как прилив затопляет всё в груди теплом и абсолютным желанием, таким, что они оба недоумевают, каким образом они всю жизнь обходились без этого.

Артур проводит рукой вниз по груди Мерлина и обхватывает его член, всё ещё твердый и пульсирующий. Поцелуй прерывается резким вздохом, и Артур наблюдает за тем, как Мерлин закатывает глаза, складывая губы в «о», и в то же время чувствует, как у него самого в животе снова разливается возбуждение. Уже один вид такого Мерлина способен потопить Артура в горячем безумии. Он медленно двигает рукой, обводя большим пальцем головку, пока Мерлин не начинает хныкать: то ли он наслаждения, то ли от разочарования, то ли от того и другого вместе. Когда тот начинает беспорядочно толкаться вперед бедрами, так сильно нуждаясь в разрядке, Артур кладет вторую руку ему на бедро, аккуратно отстраняя. Мерлин недовольно смотрит на него и стонет. И этот звук настолько отчаянный, что рука Артура дрожит, и ему приходится собраться со всеми своими силами, чтобы побороть волную чистого _желания_ , нахлынувшую на него.

– Артур, _пожалуйста_ …

Артур забывает, как дышать, и вовсе останавливается. Возмущенный Мерлин едва ли не всхлипывает, но тут же чувствует, как Артур сует свои пальцы ему в рот. Они оба знают, что это значит. Пальцы. Ему. В. Рот. О боже. Господи Иисусе, всё это так быстро, и он так возбужден, что ему просто плохо. Они неотрывно смотрят друг на друга. Глаза Мерлина широко раскрыты, и в них читается вопрос, а взгляд Артура затуманен и говорит: _бл*дь, да, я уверен_. И через пару мгновений Мерлин всасывает пальцы Артура, а его дыхание учащается. Пальцы вдруг исчезают, а в следующий момент уже смыкаются вокруг его члена, двигаясь резко, уверенно. Артур наклоняется, глубоко целуя Мерлина, выпивая его стоны и запоминая их для своих последующих дрочек. 

По удивленному возгласу Мерлина Артур понимает, что удивил их _обоих_. Потому что ему всё это ещё ново, да и не каждому парню станешь просто так совать пальцы в задницу. Он пока даже не проталкивает их, просто приставляет палец и ждет. Мерлин с наслаждением выдыхает, и это побуждает Артура ввести первый палец. Он бы делал это вечно, если бы мог снова и снова слышать, как Мерлин издает такие звуки.

Бедра Мерлина дергаются, поощряя действия Артура, и тот добавляет второй, а затем и третий палец. Рукой, которой Артур до этого держал его член, он теперь опирается о кровать, нависая над Мерлином. Артур так сосредоточен, что Мерлину это кажется просто очаровательным, но вот Артур сгибает пальцы, и он кричит, видя лишь белые круги перед глазами. В нем яркими искрами вспыхивает наслаждение, а имя Артура становится бесконечной мантрой. Мерлин в отчаянии обхватывает рукой свой член, подстраивая движения под экспериментальный ритм Артура. Набирая скорость, Артур полностью вынимает пальцы и снова толкается ими внутрь, сгибая их, тем самым создавая просто совершенный Образец Секса. После этого он безжалостно двигает их туда и обратно, в то время как Мерлин бесстыдно дрочит свой член. И когда оба ритма начинают идеально совпадать друг с другом, Артур приникает губами к коже на внутренней стороне его бедра и всасывает её. И Мерлин достигает пика: в глазах всё плывет, когда он бесконечно долго кончает, и протяжное « _Арррртурррр_ » заполняет всю комнату. 

Артур падает на него, и оба тяжело дышат, переживая всё великолепие того, что только что произошло. Выжатый как лимон Мерлин лежит, прикрыв глаза, в то время как Артур отстраняется и касается легкими поцелуями его подбородка. Мерлин резко выдыхает и тянется к нему, улыбаясь ужасно довольной улыбкой.

– Артур, – произносит он уже в энный раз, и своё имя ещё никогда не казалось Артуру таким сексуальным. Мерлин не продолжает начатую фразу, потому что в голове не осталось ни одной связной мысли, так что Артур смеется и проводит губами по его виску. 

– Я думаю, – шепчет он, – можно сказать, что ты успешно заставил меня отклониться с тропы гетеросексуальности. 

Мерлин фыркает в ответ и поворачивает голову, открывая глаза и смотря на Артура.  
– Значит, я исполнил свою миссию. 

– О, я тебя умоляю, – усмехается Артур, – ты и понятия не имел, о чем я думаю, пока не почувствовал, как результат моих мыслей упирается тебе в бедро. 

– Мхм, – улыбается Мерлин, и сердце Артура сразу начинает биться чаще. – Скажем так, это моя трахабельность вынудила тебя отклониться с этой твоей тропы. 

– Так, вот слова «трахабельность» _точно_ не существует, – серьезно произносит Артур.

– Существует, посмотри в словаре.


End file.
